Protect You
by riscchi
Summary: 15 tahun yang lalu Aomine sudah berjanji... bahwa ia akan melindungi Kagami. AOKAGA fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aomine such an angel here maybe? Ah sudahlah :''D

* * *

**Fandom : Kuroko no Basket**

**Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (Aokaga)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning/Note: Maybe OOC, boyxboy, ShoAi, AU!**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**Protect You**

Siang itu gelap. Tidak ada secercah cahaya matahari pun terlihat. Hujanlah penyebabnya. Tidak cukup deras memang, namun cukup untuk mengelabui air mata yang sedang mengalir dari kedua mata crimson red tersebut. Bila orang lain memilih menangis ditengah-tengah hujan agar orang lain tidak melihatnya menangis, namun berbeda dengan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun itu. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan menangis di tengah hujan, ia suka itu. Lagipula, mau ia nangis dimanapun, tidak akan ada orang yang melihatnya. Karena ia sendirian, seorang diri. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya maupun dihidupnya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok bergambar graffiti-grafitti tersebut, memeluk tubuhnya berusaha untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya. Ia ingin pulang. Kembali kerumah, dan merasakan kehangatan. Tapi ia harus kemana? Semua yang ia miliki sudah hilang dan pergi. Ia tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di dunia ini.

Tatapannya mulai kabur, namun ia mencoba tetap terjaga. Ia menatap kosong air yang berjatuhan didepannya, seketika ia tersadar bahwa tubuhnya tidak merasakan tetesan air yang jatuh dari atas lagi. Ia yakin bahwa hujan masih terus berlangsung, perlahan ia mengangkat kepala ke atas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Terdapat payung vinyl berwarna putih berada beberapa senti dari kepalanya, pemilik payung tersebut adalah seorang anak laki-laki bersurai navy blue dan memiliki kulit tan. Ia tersenyum menatap Kagami yang sedang duduk. Kagami hanya menatap kembali. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Kagami kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah hujan didepannya. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

Anak laki-laki tersebut duduk disebelah Kagami sambil tetap memayungi diri mereka berdua. Ia melirik ekspresi Kagami sejenak, lalu memulai pembicaraan,

"Hey." Ia menyapa nya duluan. Namun, kagami tidak berkutik.

"Siapa namamu?" Ia masih mencoba membuat Kagami berbicara.

"Ka..ga..mi..", akhirnya Kagami menjawab walau dengan suara lirih.

"Nah Kagami. Aku Aomine." Aomine memperkenalkan dirinya "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?", ia bertanya berterus terang.

Kagami diam. Dia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia berada ditempat ini. Untuk menangis? atau karena ia tidak punya tempat lagi untuk ia tempati ?

"Entahlah." Kagami menjawabnya singkat.

Aomine mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kau tak punya rumah?". Kagami menggeleng lemah. "Hmm, orang tua...?"Aomine bertanya agak ragu. Kagami kembali menggeleng, kali ini lebih lemah daripada sebelumnya. Kagami menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat ini. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Aomine agar tersadar apa yang saat ini terjadi. Kagami menangis. Aomine merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya barusan. Ia mengalungkan lengan kanannya disekitar leher Kagami, mendekatkan tubuh Kagami dengan tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuh kagami saat itu. Dingin.

"Nah, Kagami. Cita-cita ku adalah menjadi seorang polisi. Aku ingin melindungi orang lain termasuk orang yang kusayangi. Namun, ayahku bilang aku masih terlalu kecil", Aomine memajukan bibirnya sedikit. "Dan kau, Kagami. Akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan kulindungi, di samping orang tuaku." Aomine tersenyum bangga, ia selalu berfikir pendek sebelum berkata-kata. Ia padahal tidak tahu apa ia sanggup atau tidak. Namun, ia akan mulai berusaha dari sekarang.

Kagami mengangkat sedikit kepalanya keatas. Ia terkejut dengan ucapan Aomine barusan. Aomine akan melindunginya? Bukankah itu berarti ia tidak akan sendirian lagi?

Kagami mengangkAt kepalanya, menghadap kedepan. Di dapatinya hujan telah berhenti. Cahaya matahari mulAi datang menyinari lingkungan disekitarnya. Sama dengan perasaannya saat ini. Badai dihatinya sudah reda, perasaan hangat mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Ia merasa sebuah tangan terlepas dari lehernya, dan ia mendengar suara payung tertutup. Tanpa melihatnya pun,Kagami tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kagami. Aku ini anak tunggal. Apa kau mau tinggal dirumahku? Aku akan berbicara dengan orang tuaku. " Aomine bangkit dari tempat yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Ia berjalan ke depan Kagami lalu menatapnya sambil menunggu jawaban terucap dari mulut Kagami yang mulai pucat. Kagami menatap Aomine yang sedang menatapnya. Ada perasaan ragu menyelimuTi dirinya, dan Aomine tahu itu.

"Kau tidak usah ragu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan melindungimu?" Aomine terkekeh. Mata Kagami terbelalak. Janji? Jadi yang tadi itu janji? Bukan hanya omong kosong belaka? Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum tenang saat ini. Walau ia masih ragu harus percaya atau tidak dengan janji itu.

Melihat ekspresi Kagami yang tersenyum, Aomine terkekeh sekali lagi. Kemudian, ia menyodorkan tangannya ke depan Kagami sambil tetap tersenyum,"Ikutlah denganku,Kagami..."

**CONTINUE OR NOT?**

* * *

A/N: YEAYY! Setelah beberapa minggu gak ada ide, akhirnya dapet juga, puji Tuhan! :"D. Apakah Aomine nya OOC di sini? ah maafkan saya orz...

OH IYA. Ada yang udah dengar Kuroko no Basket 2nd season Spesial CD feat Kagami Taiga?! :"D. Sedikit spoilers boleh B''D ?

Koganei, Mitobe, Kiyoshi, sama Kagami buka restaurant gitu dipantai. Yang masak Mitobe sama Kagami. Terus Momoi sama Aomine datang. Aomine ketawa lihat Kagami pakai apron ;''D. Lalu, si Momoi topinya ketinggalan di toilet dia mau ngambil dulu, jadi Aomine ditinggalin disitu. Kagami datang bawain Aomine makanan (walaupun Aominenya gak minta), tapi Aomine nolak dan ujung-ujungnya mereka berantem. Trus si kiyoshi bilang kalau mereka akrab gitu, trus mereka berdua langsung teriak "Not at all!" XD.

Setelah banyak kegiatan yang mereka lakukan (?), mereka balik lagi ke restaurant. Si Kagami ngasih Aomine masakan dia lagi karena dari tadi si Aomine belom makan, si Aomine mau gak mau harus makan. Si Aomine kaget kalau masakannya Kagami enak. Tapi si Aomine gak mau ngakuin gitu... Si Kagami langsung ngomong "Don't wanna admit it huh.." trus mereka berantem untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Si Kiyoshi langsung bilang "As I thought, you guys get along pretty nicely.". Mereka berdua langsung teriak "NO WE DON'T!"

SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS X''"D

BTW, Mind to review?

Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows*


	2. Ch2

**Fandom : Kuroko no Basket**

**Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (Aokaga)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning/Note: Maybe OOC, boyxboy, ShoAi, AU!**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**Kagami's P.O.V**

Yang aku tahu, baru saja 15 menit yang lalu aku menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini. Yang aku ingat, baru 10 menit yang lalu aku diperkenalkan Aomine dengan kedua orang tuanya. Yang aku dengar, 1 menit yang lalu aku mendengar sebuah ucapan singkat namun sangat berarti bagiku.

"Kamu kami terima. Selamat datang, Kagami."

Aku masih terdiam. Bibirku bergetar. Susah sekali untuk berbicara walau sekedar berterimakasih saat itu. Aku melihat Aomine memeluk kedua orang tua nya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Aku tersenyum sambil menatap pemandangan didepanku. Aku senang aku diterima, aku senang mereka menerimaku apa adanya. Mereka tidak keberatan menambahkan satu anggota lagi dirumah mereka, katanya mereka, Aomine sedikit kesepian kalau malam. Aku juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Masa lalu ku, kejadian yang menimpa ku dan keluargaku. Sudah ku ceritakan semua tanpa ada yang terlupakan. Ekspresi Aomine juga kedua orang tuanya terlihat kaget saat mendengar ceritaku. Awalnya aku ragu untuk menceritakannya, karena takut aku tidak diterima. Namun, aku salah. Mereka sangat baik, juga pengertian. Jujur saja aku sedikit iri dengan Aomine.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, saat aku merasakan sesuatu memeluk tubuhku. Itu Aomine. Aku tidak tahu persis apa alasannya sampai Aomine segembira itu.

"Selamat datang,Kagami!" Ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut berulang-ulang. Aku tersenyum kepadanya lalu berterima kasih.

"Mulai saat ini kamu tidur dikamar Daiki. Untuk sementara pakai baju Daiki dulu, oke?" Wanita bersurai biru tua itu mengusap-usap kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu sangat hangat. Aku dapat merasakannya perasaanku semakin nyaman. Kaa-san apakah kau menjelma menjadi ibunya Aomine saat ini?

"Ayo, Kagami!" Aomine menarik-narik tanganku tidak sabaran. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya.

( 'A')

Kebaikan orang tua Aomine terus berkelanjutan. Pagi ini, ibu dari Aomine membangunkanku dan Aomine untuk sarapan. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah makan enak semenjak err... orang tua ku pergi. Kali ini aku bersyukur, aku bisa mencicipinya lagi. Kami duduk berempat untuk menikmati sarapan (lezat) kami. Ayah Aomine menutup koran yang sedari tadi ia baca,lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Bagaimana sarapannya?" Ia bertanya lembut.

"Enak." Aku menjawabnya singkat.

Dia menyeruput secangkir kopi susu hangat, lalu menatapku kembali.

"Oh ya, Kagami. Mulai hari ini kamu akan bersekolah dengan Daiki."

"HAAHHH?!"

Oh bukan. Itu bukan teriakanku. Itu teriakan Aomine.

"Daiki." Ayah Aomine menatap Aomine yang bangkit dari kursinya. Aomine kembali duduk dikursinya, sambil menatap ayahnya. "Serius? Tou-san mengdaftarkan Kagami satu sekolah denganku?" Ayah Aomine mengangguk lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Ya. Apa kamu tidak senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Kau juga kan, Kagami?" Aomine menatap ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk antusias. Aku merindukan sekolah. Memang dulu aku sangat benci sekolah, namun saat keadaanku berubah, aku menyesalkannya. Entah dengan apa aku harus berterimakasih kepada kedua orang tua Aomine.

( 'A')

Aku gugup. Sangat gugup. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan perkenalan di depan kelas. Namun baru kali ini aku sangat gugup! Bahkan lebih gugup daripada aku memperkenalkan diri di depan rekan-rekan bisnis kedua orang tuaku .

"N-namaku Kagami Taiga" Aku mencoba memulainya, "Aku pindah dari kota sebelah." Aku berbohong, "Aku tinggal dirumah Aomine saat ini, mohon kerjasamanya." Aku membungkuk badanku sedikit. Lalu melirik ke arah Aomine yang sedang mengangkat jempolnya ke arah ku.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan ke Kagami-kun?" Oh tidak. Ku mohon jangan.

Seorang perempuan yang duduk dibarisan depan, mengangkat tangannya.

"Kagami-kun. Ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Aomine-kun?"

Sial. Aku harus jawab apa?! Aku terdiam sejenak lalu melirik ke arah Aomine sekali lagi. Aomine tersenyum.

"A-aku saudara jauhnya." Dihari pertama aku masuk sekolah kembali, aku sudah berbohong lebih dari sekali. Namun, cukup Aomine, orang disekolah ini yang tahu tentang masa laluku.

( 'A')

Melelahkan. Itu yang kurasakan saat dihari pertama ku kembali kesekolah. Tugas dan hafalan sudah masuk ke daftar jadwal ku. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur lalu membalikkan posisiku, mengistirahatkan mataku sejenak, berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku.

Tidak memperdulikan materi pelajaran yang baru saja aku terima disekolah tadi.

"Hey."

Suara yang tidak asing terdengar di telinga kananku, aku hanya mendesah malas, lalu memperbaiki posisi baringku senyaman mungkin.

Aku merasa sebuah tubuh semakin mendekatiku, lalu sebuah kepala tersandar diatas punggungku.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak,"Melelahkan," jawabku pelan.

Terdengar suara terkekeh dari anak laki-laki yang berada di atasku.

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya..."Ucapnya tenang.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemas. Aomine memang terkadang jahil, namun sebenarnya ia baik. Sifat baik nya terkadang membuatku tertawa geli di dalam hati.

Tersadar akan sesuatu, Aomine bangkit dari tidurnya, "Oi! Bangun, bakagami! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!" Aomine menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"B-bakagami?!"

Aomine menyeringai ke arahku lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

=w=

Lapangan. Itulah yang terlintas dipikiran ku saat aku dan Aomine sampai. Aku memperluas pandangku dengan melihat ke sekeliling.

1 ring basket di sebelah kiri. Dan 2 buah bola basket yang berada dibawah ring tersebut.

Lapangan basket.

Aku melihat sosok Aomine berlari ke arah 2 bola basket itu berada, dia mengambil salah satunya, lalu mengdribble nya. Ku dengar Aomine memanggil namaku untuk datang kesana.

Serius?! Aomine mengajakku main basket?!

"Kau bisa main basket?!" Aku bertanya takjub pada sosok didepanku yang sedang asyik sendiri meng-dribble bola basket.

"Tentu saja. Itu yg biasa kulakukan saat waktu senggang."

Aomine mundur beberapa langkah, meng-dribble bolanya, lalu mengshoot nya.

Hebat.

Itu adalah kata yang pertama kuucapkan setelah ku lihat aksi Aomine barusan. Dia mengambil bola basket yg berada di bawah jaring, lalu melakukan aksi-aksi berikutnya.

Dari gaya permainan nya aku sudah tahu, ia sangat jago. Mungkin, ia sudah sangat mencintai olahraga tersebut. Ia pasti sudah biasa bermain basket.

"Kagum karena permainanku heh?"

"Ya. Permainanmu. Hanya permainanmu. "

Aomine terkekeh. Lalu ia melempar bola basket ke arahku.

"Lawan aku."

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang, lawan aku. Dengan basket tentunya." Aomine berkata dengan sombong. Tentu saja dengan senyuman sombong terias di wajahnya.

Aomine mengajakku bermain. Bukan, bertanding. Bertanding basket. Ya, basket. Olahraga yang selalu ku lihat dari layar televisi namun tidak pernah kumainkan seumur hidupku.

Aku tahu jika aku bertanding melawannya saat ini, aku pasti tidak akan menang. Tapi, kalau aku menolak tawarannya, ia pasti akan menertawakanku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, masih berfikir aku harus menjawab apa.

"Main saja. Nanti akan kuajari." Aomine kini tersenyum manis dihadapanku.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikirnya.

( 'A')

"Bukan begitu caranya, Kagami. Kau harus lebih merilekskan punggungmu." Sudah kesekian kalinya aku di ceramahi oleh sang 'guru' ini.

"Rileks? Ini sudah rileks!" Aku mencoba membela diri. Aomine menghela nafas, ia lalu merebut bola dari tanganku lalu memutarnya di atas jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Arghh. Sudah cukup hari ini. Aku capek." Aku mengelap keringatku dengan bajuku lalu duduk di samping lapangan. Aku merenggangkan punggungku lalu mengatur nafasku. Menutup mataku sejenak lalu manatap langit yang mulai semakin gelap. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam, kami berdua berada di sini. Kami bermain basket (dipenuhi oleh omelan Aomine tentunya), lalu berlatih. Aomine cukup detail dalam mengajariku basket, ia berkata bahwa aku harus memiliki gaya permainan yang khas. Jangankan gaya permainan yang khas, gaya permainan yang biasa saja , aku belum bisa menguasainya.

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi, lalu menatap sosok Aomine yang masih sibuk dengan basketnya.

"Kau biasa main sendirian?" Pertanyaanku membuat orang yang ku tanya berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya, lalu menengok ke arahku.

"Tidak juga. Terkadang ada segerombol geng remaja yang mengajakku bermain."

"Anak remaja?!S-sugoi..."

"Kagum dengan diriku lagi heh?"

"Hmm.. 'terkadang'? Berarti kau lebih sering bermain sendiri..?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi, mengabaikan Aomine yang sedang menyombongkan dirinya.

Masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah menaruh basket yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu menghampiriku di samping lapangan.

"Terkadang sendirian itu lebih baik."

"Kau kesepian ya?"

"Bukan begitu, Bakagami. Maksudku, aku jadi bisa berlatih lebih baik lagi. Biar bila suatu saat nanti saat aku menemukan orang yang lebih kuat dariku, lalu mengalahkannya." Katanya dengan antusias.

"Berarti, selama ini kau tidak pernah menang?"

Aomine menjitakku.

Aku mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku. Aku mendengus kesal lalu menyorotkan tatapanku ke arah laki-laki di sebelahku.

"Lalu, apa geng2x itu akan kesini hari ini?"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mereka tidak akan datang lagi. "

Aku hanya menangguk. Tidak peduli aku mengerti atau tidak. Aku menengok ke arah Aomine karena merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Ekspresinya berubah.

Aomine yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri, tidak ada disini.

Sekarang, hanya ada aku dan Aomine yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Aomine hanya menunduk. Poni nya yang pendek, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas dari posisiku.

Matanya menampakkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang sedih. Dan ekspresi menampakkan bahwa ia sedang...

Kesepian

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku saat aku melihat Aomine saat ini. Ini adalah sisi lain Aomine. Aku tidak suka itu. Aku tidak suka Aomine yang seperti ini. Aku tidak mau melihat Aomine yang sedang sedih. Aku lebih suka Aomine yang menyombongkan dirinya, memasang senyum bodohnya di wajahnya, tertawa dan selalu menggodaku.

Aku... Hanya tidak mau melihat Aomine sedih.

"O-One on one?"

"Hah?"

"B-bagaimana kalau 1 on 1?"

Aku bangkit berdiri lalu berlari mengambil bola yang berada di dekat ring, lalu menghampiri Aomine lagi.

"Kau yakin heh Kagami?" Aomine menyeringai. Aomine yang dulu kembali. Aku berhasil membawanya kembali.

"Tentu saja!"

Aomine merebut bola dari tanganku,"Aku tidak sabar mengalahkanmu."

"Oi! Aku kan baru pemula!"

"Apa masalahnya dengan itu, Bakagami?", Aomine menyeringai.

Panggilan itu lagi. Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu suka itu. Namun, bila itu membuat senyumnya kembali . Aku senang.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your supports! ;*


End file.
